Friends of the Hammer
Chapter One: The Road to Waterdeep Our intrepid adventurers are coming home from a night at the Inn in Baldur's Gate when a scream cries out in the night! Following a fresh trail of blood, they find a crypt containing the corpse of a young woman and two zombies. Vanquishing the undead, the crew find a magic amulet with a note directing them to a local jeweller. Arriving at the jeweller's, they find it has been broken into by hoodlums and the proprieter killed! After avenging the death of the innocent shopkeeper, they are stumbled upon by the local Watch. Chester of House Dashing, a renowned Paladin, surrenders to the lawmen, disclosing everything about the amulet and the recent events. His honesty and piety cause the watchmen to allow the band to take the amulet to its intended destination, a wizard in the town of Daggerford. The journey starts uneventfully, but before long they encounter a caravan set alight by a party of kobolds! Rescuing the hapless gnomes inside, they learn of a large group of kobolds wearing the sigil of a black dragon in the nearby forest. Biobyr, half-elven Ranger, tracks the villains to their lair and they are defeated, allowing our heroes to return the gnomes' prized steel wool to them. The gnomes set off for Waterdeep, promising a reward should they find themselves in the city. Our heroes arrive in Daggerford without further incident. Upon visiting the wizard's tower, however, they find that it has been sealed off by the City Watch as it has been taken over by evil creatures! Our heroes, lead by the intrepid Alec Shieldheart of the New Hampshire Shieldhearts, fight their way up 6 levels of enemies, knocking at every door and defeating orcs, goblins and centipedes - oh my! At the 7th level, an elemental orb appears to guard the final ascent and is duly defeated, allowing our heroes to pass. The band learn from the wizard that the amulet is an evil relic, and was destined to be sent to Waterdeep so that the Harpers there could destroy it. Porthos, a young but talented elven sorceror, takes the burden of the cursed item upon himself once more for the journey onward. Upon leaving Waterdeep, they are joined by the half-brother of Biobyr, an elven cleric by the name of Tharivol, who aims to help the team in their quest. They travel for a day along the road before they meet the hapless gnomes once more, their caravan once more beset by goblins. Revealing themselves to be agents of the Harpers, they give our heroes information about a hag controlling large portions of the nearby swamps, as well as a base nearby containing more dragon cultists. Aiming to finish the job they started, the team chase the cultists to a cave system, vanquishing the orcish and undead guards before besting an ogre guardian, fighting their way into the living quarters and finally, the inner sanctum. The sight before them is fearsome. At least a dozen goblins are worshipping at an altar, accompanied by a massive ogre. Biobyr and Alec start attacking the goblins in the rear ranks, before Chester, heedless of his own safety and his comrades' concerns, filled with righteous zeal, charged straight for the ogre leading the enemies. Porthos' spellcraft cripples the enemy numbers with sleep, but not before Chester is overwhelmed by goblins. The ogre hits him with a massive, final blow and Chester is felled, left to die. Enraged at their comrade's death, Biobyr and Alec fell legions of goblins, and when Porthos inflicts sleep on the enemy ogre, Alec steps forward to dispatch him, avenging their fallen friend. However, the aftermath reveals untold wealth: gems, potions and an artifact bow imbued with holy power, which upon reaching Waterdeep they sell to raise funds to resurrect Chester and significantly increase their combat effectiveness. Now poised to deliver the amulet to the Harpers, their Paladin ally snatched from the jaws of death, our adventurers await the next stage of their journey... Chapter Two: Enter the Dragon - Arena & Black Dragon (THARIVOL gets a ultra cool bow and becomes super deadly healy killer) (also owl bears, 4 because tharivol has a big mouth and 2 wasnt enough. we still kicked their arses. last fight was against drow, and their sorcerer had way cool spells. THEIR sorcerer. Ignore their cleric.) - Harpers (they dont want the amulet) I forget who offered the amulet to them, but they say "errrr no we're okay thanks! we dont want it!" - (Tharivol is the leader ;D ) Heading towards swamp, Biobyr notices a path deviating from the beaten track leading towards the swamp. Tharivol, in his infinite wisdom (geddit?) decides, as TEAM LEADER, that the team should follow it NO MORE ARGUMENTS OR people telling him he's taking too long! Anyway... Get to the swamp, come across lizards with monitor lizards (like kimodos) we win, and porthos sleeps a lizard and we interrogate it and it tells us that the hags have trolls for babies. Also green fight purple, and purple fight green. - Find tower with magic stones, porthos has trouble getting through, we all carry on forward to have a gander at the tower, gary non-chalantly trots past porthos as he struggles to keep walking, Eventually porthos makes it through the magical barrier. - Climb tower, each level has cool stuff WAR GARY IS SUMMONED!!!!!!! - dragon statues, middle one gives porthos magic boost next room full of undead i think? - Flashes of past and stuff Chesty Dashing - Fight tentacley viney thing, Tharivol has some amazing shots - Alec shieldheart kills everyone and everything ever. Probably not for the last time.